Content delivery networks (CDNs) are often used to deliver content to requesting clients in order to reduce latency between a requesting client and a content source. However, CDNs typically do not permit fine-grained access control over items served using the resources of the CDN. As a result, where content providers wish to maintain such fine-grained control, the content providers are either forced to incur the load at their respective origin servers or duplicate content items many times over to accommodate the coarser access controls facilitated through the CDNs. Neither solution is particularly appealing.